In recent years, imaging apparatuses that can be mounted in vehicles (vehicle-mounted cameras) have become prevalent. Highly reliable lenses that are compact, have a simple configuration, and produce bright images are demanded for vehicle-mounted cameras. For example, since the interior of the vehicle may be subject to extremely high temperatures, a configuration that does not employ cemented lenses, which are easily affected by temperature changes, is preferred. Further, some approaches adopt a high dynamic camera as a vehicle-mounted camera and use a scheme to recognize a person or an object in a captured image. In order to accurately recognize a person or an object, a scheme to control stray light and ghosting occurring at imaging elements and lens surfaces, even if light from the headlights of an oncoming vehicle directly enters the camera when this recognition is performed is further demanded.
Since one objective is to capture images while the vehicle is in motion, pan-focus lenses, which reduce the driving portion and do not focus according to the distance of the object, are often adopted as the imaging lens in vehicle-mounted cameras. Additionally, with vehicle-mounted cameras, since light from the headlights of an oncoming vehicle may directly enter the camera at night, a scheme to control stray light and ghosting occurring at imaging elements and lens surfaces is demanded.
Various imaging lenses have been proposed that can be mounted to a vehicle-mounted camera, that are compact, have a simple configuration, and produce bright images (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-240123    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H6-308384